We Are Hunters
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Sun finds himself in a different and strange world, through this land he further discovers who he is as a person and a Faunus, he also revaluates his relationship with a certain bunny girl. Meanwhile, Cardin plays the role he's not accustomed to, the hero. (Sun X Velvet for the masses)
1. Chapter 1

We Are Hunters

I was scared. No, I was absolutely terrified.

"Sun is that you?" My dear comrade Velvet was standing over me, she was just as concerned as me. Though I think she was handling it better than me. She was the rock right now.

I needed time to think about the situation and she would serve as a terrible reminder "I need to leave" I swung out the window and landed on a nearby bramble. Velvet wasn't perusing me but I knew she would send out her team if it got too bad.

I was still terrified even with me seeing a familiar face "It's spot on, her smile and her bashful demeanor" I counted every little detail, every piece of fur and all. My hands remembered the soft touch of her warm comfortable ears. I was too broken to stand anymore.

"God dammit if I was still alive, I would tell you that I..." My last moment with her was played on repeat. She told me she loved me and hoped I would return for dinner.

I was barren in the dirt, my eyes were scanning this fake paradise. It was brimming with city life, the only element that missing from the equation. There was no Grimm.

* * *

><p>(Cardin P.O.V)<br>Lately I've been watching Team CFVY from afar, not in that way of course but I noticed that the bunny hasn't been with that monkey guy. Sun wasn't it?  
>I didn't care but I also observed that the mood of depression had drifted Beacon's hallway. I didn't know this Sun guy but he seemed to be the light of the school.<p>

"Hey boss you alright?" Russell asked while I was working on my 3 page report.

I turned around for a while and saw that Russell was holding my mace. It was a fucked up sight to behold "So you noticed my silence. I was just wondering about this Sun guy, isn't he dead" I tried my best to sound like I wasn't a psychopath.

Russell spoke with a calm tone but he couldn't hide his shock "You haven't heard? They say he was swept up in a portal during a mission and the bunny girl was his girlfriend" I stopped for a while, even though I was calmer individual I still had fragments of my past anger. I wanted to maim my team for keeping me in the dark. I didn't care about Sum but I still would have like to know.

"Oh thanks for that." He flinched in preparation for my wrath but he shocked to see I only patted him on the back.

Russell wasn't done yet, he had something else on his mind "Eh boss they are planning a rescue mission and it requires mental fortitude"

"And?" I replied

"They're doing tests on who should go. This dimension screws with the mind" I wasn't there to grace him anymore, I had no intention to help the problem. Sun and his goody two shoes never helped me or even tried to understand my problems.

That Blake girl was the worse of them, she assumed I had fury with the Faunus just because it was a thing to do at the time. I was nearly killed by members of the White Fang but I was still the ass. Me bullying Jaune was just something for me to do at the time, he was weak, nerdy and had no game. Emphasis on was.  
>I charged through the long lines of people wanting to take the test, everybody was failing left and right. These students were too stressed and burdened to ever survive. I had no idea how my mental state fared but I knew I had an advantage over these warriors. They had strong morals and unbreakable ethics, meanwhile I was remorseless with no path. These guys had the blood of heroes and saviors, my grandfather was an gladiator who fought for money.<p>

In a fit of morbid curiosity, I took my place in line. The person in front of me was a panda Faunus, she already knew who I was and already gave me killer looks. She was way beyond beating me up, judging by her aura she wanted to kill me right then and there.

She turned around to look me in my pupils "Why are you in line? This mission requires that we save a Faunus"

I smirked with content, I decided to test the waters by drawing closer to her "Why don't you mind your business?" Time stopped for me, my life nearly stopped as well. A grey pistol was sitting pretty on my forehead. She was raring to go but a couple of her teammates pulled her off me "Layla, come on he's not worth it"

"Yeah be the bigger person" I saw a fire light in her eyes.

She made a spectacle and stood on top of the foyer "Why? Why must I be the bigger person? What if I want to be the villain for once" She was truly speaking to the Faunus crowd. "Fuck you Cardin and all you stand for!" She was the opposite of Blake with all the energy.

That was that. After 2 hours of waiting and persevering, I manage to find my way to the top. I was given a slip of paper and a place to sit down in Port's classroom. Of course, Layla was adamant to tell I was an unnecessary human being. "Keep your eyes to yourself"

The person to my left was Velvet, all of her most common emotions were at bay. "Yo are you okay?"

Velvet eyes saw light, fear had not existed in them "No thanks for asking" Alright back to my paper. The questions were very simple and they were built upon morals, like 'Would amputate your partner's arm if it called for it?'. The test wasn't that hard to pioneer, I was done after 10 minutes.

I hoped that I managed to give the headmaster more options on who not to pick. I saw the four girls of Team RWBY leave the room at once, Blake saw me and did a quick turn to the left. I looked down to avoid any more exposure.

"Hey boss!" Aw, the sweet smell of my own domain with a group of people who thought I was a deity. Repetitive but refreshing. My head laid long above my pillow, tomorrow needed to be better.

* * *

><p>(Sun)<br>My mind was fading fast, the constant visions of our greatest moments was played right in front of him.

I remembered the time we got lost in the forest...

Me and Velvet were hand in hand, her grip was a bit more firm than mine, I was trying to retain my focus on the path but her constant moans asked for my attention "Bun? Do you wanna take a little stop?" Her head nod said 1000 words at that time.

We sat there for an entire hour drinking tea. The beverage loosened her up and we started cracking jokes.

"Bet you never meet a monkey Faunus before?!" I asked with a very bright smile.

Velvet grinned and rubbed her thigh "Nope but you are one of the first guys to not exhibit the whole cocky demeanor warriors are known for"  
>I shrugged in disbelief "Well I see myself as more of a peaceful fighter" Sun reeled back and hoped that Velvet would understand his plea.<p>

"I understand you, it's all in the girls you prefer" Velvet sipped her tea with her eyes shut.

"The girls I like?" I was curious, I could admit it

"You have a thing for Blake, a quiet girl with the traits of house cat" She laughed at my mild blush.

I decided to be too myself and ducked "Shuddup..." She took it even further and tugged on my cheeks


	2. Chapter 2

We Are Monsters  
>(Cardin P.O.V)<p>

It was futile, the only thing that was necessary for my survival was to check the compatibility list on the 'Save Sun' mission. It hasn't been downplayed at all.

I exited my dorm with mild intentions, the list was plastered on the edge of the hall. Jaune and many others were parading it. I saw that Jaune had a 18% survival rate. "Aw dude!"

Yep, I saw that coming. While Jaune's failure was nearly inevitable, my upcoming was uncalled for. It was a saddening sight, a very high 98% chance was written by my name.

"What the fuck!" My anger had finally tipped over, every intelligent bystander knew to clear the premises.

I charged to the headmaster's office. I honestly didn't know why I was so enraged, my mind was capable of exploring the visceral world and yet I feel is a explosive anger. Then I heard that alluring voice again.

_I'm a killer. We are killers, Cardin. You and me, we are the unmentionables. We are monsters._

Oz pin was the first fool to stand right next to me "Oh good day Mr Winchester" My hand swung forward, it was meant to be a simple sign of ignoring him. However, it was outwardly translated as a powerful punch.

Luckily, he was swift enough to avoid it "Well that's one way to express yourself" I was too ashamed to reel back, I kept on walking until he placed a welcoming hand on my shoulder "You might not act like Mr Arc or Ms Rose but you are still a leader here Cardin. You just have a different way of thinking"

Ruby and Jaune were pure, they got awards and recognizition. I got hate and shame. My way of providing goodness was unorthodox and the insults didn't scratch even a dent in my armor. "I know that. I'm well ahead of the game Ozzy. " Ozpin felt my pain for a while, it was spectacular. The monster was pursuing the hunter for the first time in ages.

My body was inclined to Port's room, where the other 90 percenters roamed, they were the misfits and strange minds of the Vale hierarchy.

"They're gonna die" Without my knowledge, a tall red headed guy spoke up. He was wearing a distinguished red lad coat, if he didn't have that golden streak I might have though he was related to Nikos.

A supernatural vibe bounced off him. He sounded sure off his statement "What makes you say that?"

He was pretty comfortable, his back wasn't arched and even the many braids in her hair were relaxed "They might have the necessary minds but their body cannot withstand it but you can last for three days with your massive body?"

"You know that and you didn't tell the faculty!" I surprised myself when I became passionate about people I had no care for.

He shrugged and raised a golden contraption into the air "You have this information now. You know that you are the only scholar strong enough to endure the flux waves of the rift and this doohickey will track it. You have a decision to make my friend." He handed me the machine and wandered off. Odd and to the point. I looked down again the lives of the chosen students including that panda Faunus. But there was one problem...

I hated her and my hate only continued to grow from yesterday...

* * *

><p>My body was limp, it already felt like three days had passed by. This world's Velvet was still trying to find me, it wasn't love anymore. She was obsessed with the idea of claiming me, she wanted me as a trophy.<p>

By the time I stood back to my feet, Coco had already found me and I knew that the other lethal members were not that far behind. "I found you, it's the hunt that doomed you. All you have to do is accept master Velvet"

"Eat my ass" I threw a pile of rocks in her eyes. My instinct told me to to travel in the trees, however my foot was caught by the largest member of Team CVFY. He grabbed my body with a tight grip and slammed me into his propped knee. My spine was cracked but not broken.

The three gathered around me, Coco held her weapon at my face "You now belong to Velvet, you may bow to her" Velvet held a hand out for me to embrace. My eyes grew heaven and my will was fading into the abyss

* * *

><p>"Damn me and my conscious." I was stepping in 4 feet of aggressive snow. My armor was starting to chip and my red cloak was fading. I had told Russell to cover for me while I was away. I had a feeling that saving Sun was more than a one day feat.<p>

Honestly, I don't what came onto me that night. After I obtained the portal tracker from the nutty professor, my mind was tearing itself to shreds. Slowly, I tried to resist it but it eventually overcame me.

I used reason..

_That guy seemed a little off. How would he had known if my body was strong enough_.

I used hope...

_Maybe this Sun guy will be able to save himself. He sounds like the toughest guy ever._

I even used selfishness...

_Besides why should I risk my life to help a guy who's dating a girl I bullied. It seems pointless._

But it was all for naught. I got my sorry ass out of bed at exactly 3:40 in the morning and treaded toward the forest. I left early to make sure the other hunters stayed at bay. The involvement of the goody two shoes hunters would only gum up the works.

"Found it" The machine lit up, it's vast and unsubtle colors traveled across the frost. I took a quick glance at my watch and stood back. "What the fuck, he said three minutes. I guess you get what you pay for and I didn't pay for shit." Then in the the midst of my rant, a blue crevice revealed itself to me. Sparks and blue streams were crackling, the portal roared with anticipation and I was going to have to jump in there.

I took my last look at Mother Earth and hopped in. The red machine was strapped comfortably to my waist. The world I thought I would never see again was right in front of me, it look distorted. "I guess my 'last' view of nature was pointless." I also noticed that I descending slower, very slow.

I felt sort of restless bursting through the air. I had to save a monkey and keep his head on straight. Yet, I was absconded by the very air. "Fuck my life"

Things wouldn't stay boring for very long as golden bullets nearly pierced my armor. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of the assailant. It was a sight best left unexplained "Coco!?" She was confident enough to throw a wink my way.


	3. Chapter 3

We Are Strange

(Cardin P.O.V)

Those bullets were than just shiny, they had an special effect to them. The very shell of them caused me to hurl without restraint. I had to find a way to get ground level without running into Coco.

"Let's test the limits of your durability." Coco decided to use her full unrestricted torrent. I couldn't hide the fact that I was afraid of her. She could clearly see through my mask of arrogance. Coco was sexy but managed to also be the most terrifying person I ever met.

"Whatever beautiful." Her shades were starting to melt, which gave me some insight. This wasn't Coco. She always would have the situation under her jurisdiction. This was a fake, and this could be used to my advantage. Her aura was blazing gold.

As soon as I landed, a strong gust of energy followed and knocked Coco off her feet "Where's Sun?!" Coco smirked and hopped up, she walked up to me in a calm manner.

"Stand back, I will not hesitate to kill you!" She quickly proved that she didn't need my approval to live. She threw a punch reminiscent of three concrete blocks, even with aura I flew 3 meters to the nearest forest. The landing wasn't pleasant either.

"She's strong, her hit knocked the air out of me and I have a feeling I broke something important" But I managed to hobble away anyhow. I found a decent sized cave and decided to set up shop here. I needed to close the portal so no one else would enter.

"Okay red is release and blue is lock" I clicked a blue button and the machine dispersed a strong red wave. The portal above turned red thanks to the influence of the machine. Now no one could go in or out, the portal on the other side was probably closed by now. "I need to find some clues, Vale is a huge continent" I decided to search more of the prominent locations, nothing not even a fucking whisper. It was amazing how Sun's mind could creatively remake her girlfriend's teammates and all of the deadly force that comes with them but he couldn't create a colorful Vale.

"Hello, anybody here?" I asked

I was given an answer in the form of a foot stomp. Me and the roots of the nearby trees were thrown into the air. Yep, it was Yatsuhashi.

"Fucking Hell!" I know yelling was a terrible idea because it would give away my location but I was stressed out. Rocks and other debris flew toward me, I used my mace as a filter for the bigger objects.

Yatsuhashi caught wind and just grabbed my mace, he just caught the damn thing. I had a feeling that he was bound to get me back for messing with Velvet. "Not the face" He threw a flurry of unbound blows, I dodged three punches and I took 12. I couldn't barely stand up.

I still gripped on my mace, I surprised myself. Old Cardin would have left the family mace and ran with my tail tucked between my legs. (Ironically. I'm not a big fan of the Faunus race).

But I came with subterfuge, in the form of homemade red dust bombs. I threw one on his face and he activated it by placing protective aura on his head. I grabbed my mace and hid in the trees. When I looked at the guy his face was still attached to his skull and to top it off he only accumulated a minor scratch that was healed instantly. "Tough Bastard, I need a bigger bomb"

I continued to venture on, every one of steps were quieter than my last. I feared Fox more than the rest because he showed less restraint. I remember he sent Russell to the ER via a simple training match.

Then I heard a couple of footsteps behind me "I can smell your fear, Cardin." Fox was walking up to me, but I didn't fear him this time around. He was being coy but with Russell he destroyed him silently. "You're not real, you are a product of my fear." Then as soon as he appeared he was gone.

I had a cracked the code of how this world worked...

* * *

><p>(Sun P.O.V)<p>

I manage to find a cave in the outskirts of the Vale forest. I also found bananas even though I didn't find them before. Velvet wasn't here anymore, that psycho was a different person altogether but I knew that I had to endure.

To see the real Velvet again...

Right before I could drift of to sleep, a strange light drew Velvet into the ground. "Velvet?" I remembered the day I showed Velvet my ability to control light.

Me and Velvet were sitting in this exact cave a month ago. I was nervous because I was used to getting girls with my looks alone but their were plenty of guys that were just as good looking as me so I really had to batten down.

I sat up as Velvet was fiddling with a a newly found rock, it had beautiful shades of pink and white. "So um..." I couldn't be smooth in this situation. I wasn't as smooth as Neptune or as romantic but I could do but stutter.

She held my hand and bought me closer "Don't try to hard Sun, or might be the moon or something along those lines" We both gave a knowing look.

"I got help from Neptune" I admitted

"I got help from Yang" She admitted, we started to cuddle and laugh some more. That hasn't happened before.

Velvet sighed "Two idiots in love, I guess." I couldn't agree with her more. I drew a mini Velvet into the dirt.

She was super pumped, I never managed to impress her before that but I guess they was a first time for everything "How did you?"

"I can create objects made of light. It's a thing"

She rubbed my arm "A beautiful thing" If I had to pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with Velvet, this would be the one.

This cave tortured me..


	4. Chapter 4

We Are Immense

I had hoped that I could have held on to this, even if it was for a little while. The very idea of this world was weird as hell but I pretty much got the gist of it.

"This might be the strangest thing I've done." I sat in the rain and meditated. It seemed real pointless didn't it but my pops said that most situations had unorthodox solutions.

I simply say in one place, it was wise to gather my mind comsidering I was about to battle it. I had many thoughts.

I hate the panda girl, Soft beans are the best and I really need to shave...

They were just random thoughts and feelings, I had to ground them into reality. Even if they were ridiculous.

Then things somehow got more ridiculous, a giant boulder that was nested somewhere in the hills started to roll toward me. This was going to be dandy. "What the hell" I charged a large amount of black aura into my fist.

However, the longer I stood there the more intimidating the boulder got "Yeah I can't break that" I left from my spot and recovered in a jungle bush. When I gave a highly sensitive inspection to look for the culprit, I saw a blonde bearded guy with a white coat. He had a monkey tail with soft furry whiskers. "Who are you" He didn't say anything audibly, he directed my attention at the sky. Home to the blazing sun.

Wait what? Could this weird reptilian looking guy be the entire reason for my mission. "Sun?"

His head nodded with me. "What happened to your voice dude?" Jeez, did the maniacs rip out his vocal chords. Kind of extreme. He poked his cranium and did a motion akin to a sudden gust of wind.

I think he was slowly losing his memories, it seemed like it had gotten so bad that his basic motor skills were being forgotten. He started to tear up and then he made my day stranger .

"What?" Sun snugged me into a strong bear hug, he was stronger than he looked. It was odd to me that he assumed and guesstimated that I was trying to save him.

You know it's bad when I look honest by comparison. I wasted no more time, I but him on my back and we piggybacked back to the location of the machine. "Don't worry. I will bring you back" I hoped that I could deliver on that promise without complications.

One did pop up but it was caused by me "If you need to go asleep go ahead" As soon as he lost his consciousness, a large purple flower sprung for the concrete ground. It grew cartoon like features, like pointy eyes and a long pickle nose.

"Hmmm" It didn't possess any physical features comparable of a killer. Obviously, Sun created that thing, this showed that Sun had more power but it zapped his mind. "Um bye" The flower ran into the thick forest.

This was really dangerous, think about it for a little while. Coco and Yatsuhashi were strong because Sun imagined them to be that way. If needed be, he could recreate all of ridiculously overpowered cast of RWBY and JNPR. I nearly shit myself thinking about it.

Me and Sun made it back to the machine "Sleep here, We will return once I clear the premises" In order to head back to our original realm, I had to subdue team CFVY.

Sun drifted off. Meanwhile, I took a night watch. I grabbed a 9 hour energy packet from my pouch and perched myself between two seismic boulders.

"You took full advantage of that, did ya?" I spent a total of seven hours looking through my low powered binoculars. They weren't in my direct sight but I knew that they were placed in every possible escape route. I didn't need any sleep, I was way too scared to shut my eyes for even a millisecond. Plus, it also helped that I was very aware thanks to the fact that Coco bullets rendered me a insomniac.

While I stood by the rocks, I made a creepy note of Sun's current state. He was cracked but not broken, I hated that fact. This would probably lead to moments in which I would have to 'revive' his memories about bunny girl and if you hasn't noticed yet we were not the best of friends

"Sleep tight monkey guy, I know I won't" I sighed and waited for the eerie darkness to consume me. Everything was everything until I came to a dark realization or rather, a misplaced thought.

Had did I know if this was the real Sun...

Oh shit, now I really would have a hard time sleeping but could you blame me with the shit going on now. If this places makes your fears real, then my hopes could also be a candidate for manipulation.

"Hey Cardin" A dark voice echoed through the cave, I reeled back into a defensive position. Squeaky sneakers made way toward me.

A evil purple skinned version of Sun entered the moonlight "You know Cardin I understand your reasons for hating us"

Even in a life death situation, I couldn't take fake Sun seriously "Do tell, Curious George"

"You fear us Cardin, we Faunus have the gifts of our beastly heredity and you humans are nothing but victims to us" His movement was swift and his body resembled an aimless wanderer.

This night was bound to get interesting anyway..

I challenged with a simple trade of expression. Uninterested. I wasn't cocky or anything, I just knew what he wanted from me, a reaction and if I didn't satisfy that urge of his, he would have nothing to fall back on.

"I'm never afraid of your people, I just hate the fact you always victimize yourselves, as if you never done wrong. We are all imperfect." He didn't fade away into nothing, he was constructed by someone else. 


	5. Chapter 5

We Are Hateful  
>(Sun P.O.V)<p>

When my head was clear, I found myself restrained to a rock. I didn't even put any energy into escaping. I knew that Velvet had me in her grasp, the room I was harbored in was blank and littered with black bullet shells.

I saw the ringleader of the savages enter the room, her smile grew more distorted "Hi Sun, you finally came around. I missed you" She grabbed my crotch and gave a sinful wink.

I used all my remaining power in my tail to smack her hand "You are not Velvet, only Velvet can touch me like that " The room and everything within the confines was tossed within the air.

"But I have her body, her mind and her thoughts. Stop resisting me!" She decided to change her form to better appeal to my senses. She shifted to Blake in order to get my attention.

"Fuck you" My will was dying fast but I got my point across. I would never love this being, no matter what shape she conjured into. She growled and turned back into Velvet.

She grew vindictive and grabbed my cheeks, she counted my dimples and even took notice of the shape of them. "Love is forever but there is no definite shape" She drew near the rear of my face and licked my ears.

"I can be everything, Sun" Her breath was meant to forever instill me with an everlasting fear. My ears only felt talking with no real words being said.

* * *

><p>(Cardin P.O.V)<p>

What the fuck just happened? Nothing much, just stopped a evil Faunus from devouring my heart. Sun nearly broke my rib cage with his iron like monkey tail.

His eyes were dead set on my machine, well it wasn't mine by design but I clearly put it to better use than the douchebag scientist. "You are going to have to earn this ass kicking" I leaped from the cliff and took the machine with me. I slowly put mental pressure on the Sun illusion, I chunked the machine near the river. He had a choice, kill me or give Team CFVY a much needed souvenir.

He wasn't bright but he knew the shiny machine played a part in getting me here. I smashed the damn thing anyway so it will be worth nothing when he brings it to his leader.I slipped away when he retrieved the machine.

It was around 12:30, I was tired, hungry and a bit unnerved, why did I continue anyway. I could have easily distracted Team CFVY and escaped myself. Was it to prove panda bitch wrong?

Eh probably, it was hard to think when your life was being zapped from your body. The portal was still locked because the machine was still functional even after I tossed it.

"This search is pointless as fuck" When I said that out loud, I face palmed myself. There was a very simple solution, I checked all the obscure locations but maybe I needed to check the most expected of all places. Beacon Fucking Academy. "And I thought I hated school before"

I was back at the entrance of this world's Beacon Academy, and I was met with three multicolor pillars "What the hell. Evil Velvet has problems" This world and it's antics was starting to get under my thick skin. My very soul found it's self into a colder more chilled place, and it had already decided to abandon faith.

_ We are hunters. We are hateful hunters. Me and You , we are the unmentionables_.

The voice spoke up again, loud and true. Was I meant to bare my teeth against the grain and possibly be praised as an awaited hero. Well you know what, I don't give a shit about what Ruby and Jaune or any of the school's opinions anymore.

I'm gonna be the monster and go against the grain...

I spotted Evil Sun running through hallways and like bumbling grunts do, he managed to let the machine escape from his attention.

I lifted the machine and out spewed a hologram of the same moronic professor who gave me this machine. Unlike my previous encounter, the professor had a rigid expression.

He countinued on from there "First let me apologize for my contribution to Project Sigma, an Artifical dimension created by humanity" Hold up, this sick world was forged by human beings. Why am I not surprised, we tend to want better control over nature itself.

"My name is Aros Feenirs, I was a head scientist for the Vale Government at the ripe age of 12. This very incident is hidden from the higher ups of the government. We attempted to reclaim Sigma but the A.I killed all of my colleagues. They were marked." The professor stopped for awhile, his sanity was at its edge. Pure tears flowed down his face.

"The marking was meant to help, god dammit but the damn bitch used it against us. We stole blood from the blood bank, every hunter is useless. Our one and only candidate to enter willingly was Summer Rose and she didn't make it." The female it couldn't be, her eyes. A deep silver.

The only families we didn't mark was the Winchesters, the family was wiped out by the white fang" My father must have been killed before they marked everybody. Fate is making me a hero, the only logical candidate. Maybe my bloodline is so tainted after all.

"We need a savior before Surrogate, the ruler of Sigma finds another human victim. " Hmmph. Surrogate is a threat for more reasons than one, she's probably already killing Sun. Using his fears of Velvet's team as a stimulant and I thought I was manipulative.

Well, plans needed to be made but it was a strange day to think or do pretty much anything. Surrogate and her goons were nothing but fearmongers anyway

These guys had a great hold on Sun but I had stronger hold on my convictions. I'm was taking down Surrogate in the name of the dead Winchester family.

_ We are monsters. We are the omega!_

I collapsed to the ground "Dammit what are you!" I needed to be calm. Me and Sun couldn't both be incapacitated


End file.
